dotafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro the Dragon: Chest of the Night Elves and the Undead
This is a Spyro the Reignited Trilogy inspired. item chest. About Lore Spyro and his encountered friends and enemies managed to sense a seismic event. and they Travel to Avalar and noticed a light blue Crystal for the Heroes while the Dark Red for the enemies. as Spyro and Ripto opened the chests a strong light emits and clashed until the heroes and villains begins to Glow and then seconds later they are amazed on themselves getting their new heroic gear and attire and suddenly 2 Chests forms 2 Portals: Heroes Way or Villains Field. Spyro and the Villains forms a temporary truce and then heads to the portals and teleports to the World of DOTA. where they must face the villains in the battle of Combat Radiant Hero set * Sparx-The Wisping Crown= Io Wisp ** Sparx the dragonfly gets from a chest. a crown. As he wears it Sparx grows brighter and brighter. then Sparx can summon wisps to his aid, link up to support or teleport to aid his allies. * Spyro-Dual breath Amulet= Jakiro ** As Spyro gets something from the chest he gets an Amulet and as he wears it. Spyro gained his upgraded ability to fly as long as he wants and can breath fire and ice. he could have a chance to spew fire some course of the time. * Elora-Enchantress of Avalar= Enchantress ** Just as Elora gets from the chest. she gets a dryads spear. as of that she also wears a necklace that could gather nature's power. as she tests her powers he could summon wisps to heal her allies. her grace and beauty on the battlefield glazes her enemies to stop attacking her and as she hone her skills throwing her spear. she also knows to channel naturic poison to enhance her attacks by throwing her majestic spear. All Creatures should love Elora the Enchantress. * Hunter-The Agilistic Fletcher= ** Hunter grabs his bow and arrow and puts it on his back then he felt the heat. from the bow. and as he fires he hits it with his searing arrows. then Hunter has regenerating Skeletal archers to aid him. and now Hunter becomes the Agilistic Fletcher * Professor- The Mechalchemist ** The Professor begins to have a friendly mount named Almaras where the professor is shown carried at least 6 flasks on his both sides. where he used to concocts an unstable potion. and on of them is a drug that can Almaras takes to go berzerk. just as then the Professor holds on Tight and begins to help his mount * Sgt. James Byrd- DBX 09 Heat Seekers Missiles **Sgt. Byrd senses a blue aura ejected from the chest and suddenly he tested his weapons and fires heat seeking missiles dealing additional spark and damage to the enemy and now he will defend his area with such delicate weaponry * Agent 9- Fletcher's cannon **Agent 9's weapon begins to transform from a single blaster to a sniper rifle and Agent 9 can fire heated slugs that can stack and damage opponents by shooting on a long range and with sharp accuracy the Fletcher cannons. Dire Hero Set * Ripto- Warlock's Prized staff ** Ripto gets a staff and then begins to enhance his magical power and then gained a new ability to Category:Item Sets